There is a known suture device for suturing tissue or the like in a body (see Japanese Translation of PCT International Application, Publication No. 2001-500765 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-30544).
Such a suture device includes two gripping members that can be opened/closed at a distal end of an elongated shaft member that is inserted into the body of a patient. The gripping members are provided with a passing mechanism for passing a suture needle therebetween; by sandwiching a suture object between the two gripping members in a state in which the suture needle, to which a suture thread is attached, is held by one of the gripping members, the suture needle is made to penetrate the suture object; and, by passing the suture needle between the two gripping members in an alternating manner by means of the passing mechanism, the suture object is sutured.